American Dragon: Dragon of Light
by Evo Royale the Dragon Keeper
Summary: Jake finds a mysterious person in the Big Apple. Who is Evo, and what is he trying to hide about his past? What does he really want, and does he have any ulterior motives? Rated T for action scenes. Action, fun, and a few sad moments abound. Have fun reading.
1. Chapter 1

American Dragon: Dragon of Light

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long. All rights belong to Disney and their affiliates. Also, another OC, Dio, is NOT MINE. He belongs to DragonDude23. Ask before you take please. Check out his fanfictions.

Hello people. This is my first fanfic, and I'm working really hard on it. I'll update as often as I can. Enjoy! ^u^

Chapter 1: Dragon of Light, meet the Trident Dragon

Jake's Point of View

I walked into the kitchen, where my mom was cleaning up. "Hey mom, how's Dio doing?"

"Well, he's doing better now. Your grandfather came by today and helped him out."

I looked at the clock. 10:30 p.m. "Hey mom, I'm going to go out on patrol now, if it's all right."

"Be safe."

I changed to dragon form, and flew outside. Before I even left the block, a loud commotion in the alley by our house caught my attention. I looked down, and saw a silver dragon fighting a group of trolls. Maybe I should help him out. I flew down, a bottle of instant sunshine ready.

Evo's Point of View

Before I had a chance to thank the dragon for saving me, he interrupted me.

"You okay man?"

Hold up. I recognized this dragon. Jake Long, an old friend I had not seen in a long time. All that I could see that was different was his being a little taller. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Jake."

"How do you know me? I don't remember you." He seemed a little freaked out.

"You don't recognize an old friend when you see one? That disappoints me a little. We used to be best friends."

He cocked his head to the side, trying to remember. "Evo! I remember now! Hey, why don't we go back inside, and I can introduce you to Dio. You know, he's the Trident Dragon."

I was in awe. "No! You're joking!"

He shook his head,"Totally serious dude."

"Actually, I think I heard something about the Trident Dragon being on Draco Island about a week ago. Apparently he was hurt and tried escaping the hospital. I would've been there, but I was on the other side of the island. Who stopped him?"

Jake lifted his chin. "I did."

"Must've been tough."

"Yeah, he put up a pretty good fight. I'll give him that. Let's head inside."

I was feeling elated, seeing Jake again, and I decided to pull a joke. As I stepped through the doorway, I shouted. "I'm back!"

I think Jake's mom jumped 20 feet.

%%%%

Me: You didn't have to do that, you know.

Evo: I thought it was funny.

Me: I brought you into this story, and I can pull you out of it just as easily

*Dio walks in* Dio: What's going on?

Evo: (pouting) He threatened me.

*Thomas now enters* Thomas: We need to calm down. Can we do that?

Evo and I just stared at each other. Both: Nope.

Thomas and I ran away, laughing, with both dragons at our heels.

%%%%

-Hey guys. That's the end of chapter 1, sorry it was short. Subsequent chapters will be longer, I assure you. This one was just to get things rolling. Bye! Also, please review! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long. All rights belong to Disney and their affiliates. In addition, another OC, Dio, is NOT MINE. He belongs to DragonDude23. Ask before you take please. Check out his fanfictions.

Hello again! Reviews are appreciated. If you want to tell me an idea, or just want to talk, PM me! I'll be happy to talk with you! Also, I prefer to think of the name 'Jake' as a short way to say 'Jacob', so there will be times when you see it.

Evo, meet Dio

"Jacob Long, if that was a joke of yours, I'll ground you until you're 18!"

"Mom, calm down, it wasn't me. It was a friend."

"Was it Trixie or 'Spud'?"

"Neither mom. It was Evo."

A loud crash reverberated through the house. Mrs. Long ran our way. "Evo! You're really back! It's been so long. The last we saw of you, you were on Draco Island," she hugged me, while I was still in dragon form, and continued talking,"Where'd you come from? Are you tired? Hungry? Have you met Dio?"

I answered her questions in consecutive order. "Draco Island, a little, no, and no. Mrs. Long?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Could you let go please? I would like to change to my human form."

"Oh, sure. Sorry." She stepped away quickly.

Silver flames enveloped my body, and I was back to my human self. I straightened my sweater. "Now, where is this Dio?"

"He's in bed, sleeping. He had a rough day."

Sleep reminds me. I never brought any clothes with me, and I don't want to wear this the whole time I'm here. "Susan?"

"Yes?"

"I brought absolutely no clothing with me, and-."

"Oh, don't worry about that. You have some clothes that you left behind from your previous stay. They're in Jake's closet."

That's right. I had mistakenly left some of my clothes behind. Susan must've kept them in case I came back. Did I mention mothers can be a blessing sometimes? I trekked up to Jake's room, and opened the closet. Like something out of a cartoon, I had multiples of the same outfit hung up together.

"Now where do I sleep?" Most likely, either on the floor in here, or on the couch, unless... I ran my hand along the wall, looking for a specific spot, a small handle, belonging to a pull-out bed that John had installed for me during my last stay. My hand hit it, and I pulled it out, laying it between two beds, one Jake's, the other, presumably Dio's. I took the time to look at him, get an idea of what he was like.

He had snow white hair, and two dark purple (maybe?) colored horns, dark skin, and blue scales around one eye. He was wearing a black sweater, and pants that were a little big. He was using his tail as a belt. A large, silver trident formed the end of his tail. This was the Trident Dragon all right, and if he couldn't control his transformation at this point, we could all be in big trouble.

3:30:27 p.m., 6 days later

Where were they? Jake, Dio, and Fu dog left for Magus Bazaar 7 hours ago, and they still weren't back. I was beginning to get worried. "Susan, I'm going to look for them."

"Hurry back."

Silver flames engulfed my body, and I shot out the front door, and headed for the subway. Along the way, I scanned the streets for them, but found no sign. When I got off at the bazaar, I noticed everyone milling, or rather, rushing about a largely destroyed part of the bazaar. I asked a nearby pixie what happened.

"Some stone golems attacked the Trident Dragon and his friend. I didn't see what happened to them, sorry."

For close to 2 hours, I searched the rest of the bazaar and the city, but found no trace of them. When I flew back to Jake's house, they were there. I snapped.

"Where the h- were you? I searched for you guys, in the heat, for three hours! Three hours! Jake, your mother was worried sick. When I learned about the golem attack, it didn't help, at all! What if something happened? What if you got hurt?"

All Jake said was, "We did."

I realized what he meant. His wings looked like they were shredded, but someone tried healing them, and Dio lay unconscious on the couch. He had major burns on his arms, down to the bone. "What happened?"

"Two words, one name, one person: Eli Pandarus."

I saw red when I heard his name. "What?!"

Jake explained what happened from the start. Fu was holding the potion bag. I snatched a potion out of it

"Perfect." Flames erupted around me (I had changed to human when I landed.) and I shot out the door. I murmured, "Pandarus, you've gone too far. Now you pay the price. Death."

At Pandarus' castle, 20 minutes later.

I silently flew in behind a column. Pandarus was muttering to himself.

"Stupid dragons. You will be mine, my pet."

I quickly drank the potion, and focused my thoughts. When I looked back at myself, I looked like Chang, someone who used to be our friend, but betrayed us and the council to work with the Dark Dragon. I set the bottle down and stepped out. Time to start the act.

"Looks like we both have something in common. We both want the American and Trident Dragons."

"I only want the Trident Dragon. And who are you?"

"I am ex-councilor Chang, and I want to work with you."

When I saw his eyes, I knew the act was up. "That's bull. I know Chang. We would not have wanted to work together. You are not Chang." He reached for his wand.

"Such a shame. I was hoping to fool you. I sprinted up to him, threw away his wand, and burned it before it hit the ground. I threw him against the wall, and focused on my inner energy. "Let's see if there are any spells I can use to kill you." I tapped into his memories, and he began writhing in pain.

As the potion wore off, he managed to ask, "Who are you?"

I pulled away, "Remember me Pandarus? When you ruined my life, and made me lose the trust of my friends? It's me, Evo, and I'm back!"

He froze in place. "No- I- but you- I mean, how?"

"Simple. I always bounce back. Oh, this is a good spell. Viper Blade. My arm changed into a dark silver blade. "Maybe..." I repeated the spell 7 more times. Instead of amplifying the spell, it added 7 more swords, in a drill shape. This was good. I could work with this. I imagined them spinning. They extended towards Pandarus as they spun, their speed increasing. Just before they touched his chest, a voice interrupted me.

"Evo, stop! Don't become the monster I almost did."

The voice was irrelevant. I could have no distractions. I made a force field around myself, and moved the drill from my arm to in between my shoulder blades, keeping them like a drill. I resumed my mission. No distractions.

Suddenly, the drill stopped turning. A lighter silver blade had stopped it by catching one of the blades. I followed this new blade back across the tail it was attached to, and saw a blue (dark-blue, purple, maybe) dragon. Dio. The name echoed faintly in my mind. I shook my head. No distractions.

I decided on a new spell. "Dark claw." Two silver, clawed hands replaced the blades. This time, I was stopped by a red dragon.

"Evo, I understand your anger, but killing Pandarus is not an option. Please, before we have to stop you ourselves."

My mind cleared a little. Jake and Dio. They wanted to see Pandarus live. I wouldn't hurt them, not if I could help it, but I couldn't le Pandarus escape. I pinned him to the wall with one hand, and faced Jake and Dio.

"See? Not so hard." That was Dio. "Now, give Pandarus a warning and let's- ." I knocked him out with the one free claw.

"No distractions."

It was Jake's turn. "Oh h- no! Friend or not, you do not mess with Dio!"

He lunged at me. "So you want to play that way?" I rendered Pandarus unconcious, and threw him in another room. I turned to face Jake.

Jake's Point of View

Evo tried a new spell after Dio blocked the first one. "Dark Claw."

The dark silver drill coming from Evo's back was replaced by two clawed hands. I pulled them away from Pandarus. "Evo, I understand your anger, but killing Pandarus is no option. Please, before we have to stop you, end this."

Evo turned to face Dio and I. Dio spoke. "See? Not so hard. Now, give Pandarus a warning, and let's -." He fell to the floor when Evo hit his head. Now I was furious. "Oh h- no! Friend or not, you do not mess with Dio!" I jumped at him. He threw Pandarus off somewhere, and turned to face me. I jumped at him, and knocked him back to the ground. As he got up, I began throwing punches. Each one found their mark.

"I hate doing this to you Evo, but you've left me no choice." I landed an uppercut on his chin, and he stumbled backwards.

He spat out some blood. "My turn."

Before I knew what happened, I was lying dazed on the ground. Evo drew in a breath, and I prepared for my bitter end.

Evo's Point of View

I drew in a breath. I felt terrible about doing this, but I needed Jake and Dio out of the way so I could kill Pandarus. But before I could blast a near-lethal fire down on Jake, Dio slammed into me.

"Get a grip Evo! Look at yourself! Do you realize what you're doing?"

Dio's Point of View

"Do you realize what you're doing?" I pinned down Evo to give Jake a chance to recover. Even with my burned arms, the adrenaline coursing through my body gave me the strength I needed. A loud whoosh of air brought my attention away from Evo to see Pandarus sail out the nearest exit, a hole I had drilled in a door earlier. Evo caught sight of it as well.

"No! You let him get away!" Silver flames exploded outward from his body, and he reverted to his human form. I let go, and stepped away. He sprinted in the direction that Pandarus went. He fell after a few steps.

"Why would you let him go?!" He faced me, a couple of tears rolling down his cheeks. "Why? He needed to die for what he did to me, to you! And you let him get away!" He collapsed on the floor, exhausted.

Jake stood up and walked over to Evo. "Evo, I know what he did to you and Dio was wrong, but as protecters of the magical world, it is not our place to kill people." He stood Evo up, and looked in his eyes, "Let's go home, okay?"

Evo sniffled a little. "Okay." He fell down, asleep, in Jake's arms. Amazing. A 17 year old being carried home in the arms of someone 2 years his junior. This was good.

7:30:35 p.m., Jake's house

Jake's Point of View

Dang, Evo can hit hard. My face had a few large bruises, and even a couple of deep cuts. At least he didn't do any serious damage. When we got home, we explained what happened. All mom had to say was to be home sooner next time, and dad was just glad we got home safely.

I just hope Evo recovers well considering what he almost did to his friends.

Next morning, Evo's Point of View

I woke up to Jake's blaring alarm clock. Sometimes, I think that the only things louder are nuclear alarm klaxons. I did not want to get up. I still feel terrible about what I almost did yesterday, and what I did do.

I heard Jake and Dio hop out of bed. "Come on Evo, you need to get up. We have a big day of training ahead."

"All right, hold up." I jumped out of bed, and walked over to the closet. "Let's see. Polo, check. Sweater, check, and pants are a go." I grab a pair of crew socks, and get dressed. I do a quick once-over through my hair.

Dio asked, "Why do you have your hair like that?"

"Like what?"

"Covering one eye?"

"Oh, you mean this? Yeah, it's called an emo fringe. I have it like this because I like it."

Jake's turn. "Well, I don't like it."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Glad to see we're all still friends. Now let's get going."

Later in the day

Wow, a lot happened today. Dio's parents came by, he was caught using forbidden magic, and they almost moved back to their old home in Vermont. Luckily, he was able to stay. However, we all had to train harder now, starting with a lot of reading. This was going to be a long week.

11:15:43 p.m., Jake's room

I closed the bathroom door. Something didn't feel right about myself, and I wanted to know what. I looked in the mirror. Nothing appeared wrong. I wasn't running a fever, and I wasn't pale or anything. I switched to my dragon form, and immediately noticed the problem. "Jake? Did you guys or Pandarus do anyrhing to me yesterday?"

Jake stepped in. "No, why -oh, that's why."

My scales, once silver, were turning blood red, and the whole of my eyes were now jet black. My wings looked torn and tattered, like they were tearing themselves apart. "What's happening?"

"It may have been Pandarus, Evo, I don't know. We may have to find him though. It's a good thing you didn't kill him."

"Hopefully Dio will be okay by himself."

"Jake?! Evo?! Come here please!"

"I may have spoken too soon."

We ran in the room. I saw Dio standing there. His scales were changing color, but I couldn't tell whether they were blue or black. D- colorblindness.

"Jake, what's going on with Dio?"

"It's his evil side, Twilight. It's trying to take over his body."

A pendant I had not noticed around Dio's neck before began to glow. Suddenly, it shattered. The darker scales spread across his body like wildfire. "Help me!" he shouted. His eyes turned a flaming amber, and his pupils turned to slits. "No one can help you now, little Dio," his voice sounded different, "your body is mine."

Jake hit Dio- or, Twilight in Dio's body -on the head. He dropped like a rock. "Evo, help me get him to Gramps. We'll find out what's going on with you later."

40 minutes later, Jake's Point of View

Well, we got Dio under control. I couldn't say the same for Evo. His silver scales were now completely blood red, and his eyes were pools of darkness. He was unresponsive. I was forced to carry him while I looked for Pandarus. When I asked Gramps what was going on with Evo earlier, he had no answer for me. Now, he flew up beside me.

"Jake, I know what's going on with Evo."

"What Gramps? Tell me."

"Evo is a light dragon, just as you are a fire dragon, correct?"

"Yes..."

"Well, every so often, when a light dragon is born, they gain the abilities of another element. In Evo's case, it's fire."

"So nothing is wrong with him?"

"No. This is just a transition phase. It'll be over soon, and when it is, he can transition between both elements freely."

"Thanks Gramps. Let's get Evo home."

%%%%

Evo: You really showed my dark side this chapter. I feel sick now. You made me nearly kill my friends.

Me: Would a hot drink do the trick?

(He sits up) Evo: Maybe... it depends.

I pull out a mug, and pour in warmed apple cider. I stir in cinnamon, and put in a peppermint stick. I place the mug in his hand. He pulls out the peppermint, and tells me: Evo: It's not Christmas, you know that right?

Me: I'm trying to help you! Give me a chance!

%%%%

Hey! If need be, I'll make the chapter longer. For now though, this will have to do. Leave reviews please! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Chapter 3 is here, and I have nothing to say but READ ON!

Chapter 3: Elemental Experimentation

Evo's Point of View

I slowly opened one eye. Jake was sitting at the foot of the bed, watching me. I sat up quickly, and threw a pillow at him. "What are you doing?"

"Gramps made me watch you, to see if anything else happens."

"Am I, well, as normal as I can be?"

"That's kind of hard to answer. I guess maybe."

"Okay, move." I pushed Jake out of the way, and ran to the bathroom. "Jake?! Why am I still like this?!" My scales were still red, except for my chest, which was still it's natural black. I had small, flame-shaped spines running down my back. My wings still looked as they did last night. My eyes were back to their normal black color, but now, in the iris of each, was a small ball of light. They danced around, leaving a gradually fading silver trail.

"Yeah, about that... you aren't just a light dragon. You were born with a second element of fire. It wasn't something anyone did to you."

Gramps walked in. "And now that the transition phase is complete, you can pass between both elements freely."

I stared in the mirror, closed my eyes, and imagined myself as my original light element. When I opened my eyes, the lights in my eyes were glowing brighter, and the trail was turning red. My scales returned to their silver colour, my wings, in a sense, repaired themselves, and the spines on my back diminished. The switch was done.

"Yo, G, I meant to ask, what's with the weird light in Evo's eyes?"

"Those, young dragon, are two manifestations of chi. Each is enough to change half of him to another element. However, the placement of the chi is unusual. In most cases, it would be positioned on the chest, commonly contained in a diamond shape. Also unusual is the absence of an aura during the transition."

Jake and Gramps continued talking about magic, and I was getting impatient. I needed to return to the room so I could attend to- certain matters -with the Dragon Council. I pushed past them, and locked myself in the room. When I was sure I was alone, I retrieved an envelope, paper, and pencil from under my bed, and began writing:

Hello-  
The American and Trident dragons are doing well. There were issues, but they have been resolved, and I should be able to return to Draco Island in time for the Trial by Fire, in three days time. Goodbye.

I sealed the letter in the envelope, and summoned a pixie. "Deliver this to the council on Draco Island, please." The pixie flew out the window with the letter.

I opened the door. Jake was standing there, a look of suspicion on his face. "Um, h-hi, ah, Jake. How, um, how are you?" He just glared at me as we passed each other.

That was close. I just hope he doesn't find out what's going on.

. . .

The next day.

Well, my luck ran out. Jake knows I'm leaving. He stopped me in front of his room, and threw me down against the banister of the stairs.

"You know, Evo," he said, holding an open envelope in his hand,"you've been acting in a way that's been making me very suspicious lately. Locking yourself in the room, for hours at a time, what's with that?" He pulled a letter out of the envelope.

Oh, God no, the one I sent yesterday. I stood up. "Jake, before we make any rash decisions-"

He shouted, "Fingers on lips! I would like to speak! Now, I guess your behaviour has something to do with this letter." He opened the letter, and began reading. Suddenly, his eyes softened. "Evo, why are you leaving for the Trial by Fire? Didn't you do that already?"

I sighed. "Jake, remember, about two years ago? I never finished the trial. Remember what happened?"

"Yes, I remember."

About two years ago, during my last stay here, on assignment from Draco Island, Pandarus had managed to capture me, and put a spell on me that allowed him total control over me. I was trapped inside myself, and he was even able to tell how I would act and speak, even think, in any situation. When I returned here, I could do nothing but watch as Pandarus used me to perform unspeakable acts towards my friends. Jake, and his friends and family lost their trust in me. They took me to Draco Island, where the council discovered what was going on. In order to purge the dark magic from my body, I had to pass through a series of magical fires known as the Trial by Fire. Each progressive fire was hotter than the last, and due to their properties, had the potential to seriously burn a dragon. Partway through my test, Jake had interrupted my progress so he wouldn't have to see me in pain. I subsequently failed the trial, and the dark magic remained inside me. The only way to remove the magic otherwise was by chaining me down next to a large, light-bearing crystal that grew under the island, where I remained for two years, up until a couple of weeks ago. Even after all of that time, over half of the magic remained inside me. I had been sent here by the council so they could deem whether or not the dark magic still had a hold on me. If it did, which me almost killing my friends proved it did, I would purge the magic through the Trial by Fire. If it didn't, I could remain in New York, but I would have to be careful, because I would still have the potential to hurt, or even kill.

"Evo, I can't let you go."

"Jake, you know just as well as I do that this is the only way to cleanse the dark magic from my body. I have to go."

He blocked off any escape for me. "You'll die if you do the Trial by Fire, you know that!"

My anger skyrocketed, and I pushed past Jake. "Its better than killing you or Dio! Now, you know how that test works! 5 domes of fire, nested inside each other. The first is red fire, representing trust. That one never burns a dragon. The next is yellow fire, for dignity. That one can cause minor burns. The third, blue, signifying trust. That one causes mild to moderate burns. The fourth? White fire, representing loyalty. It causes moderate burns. And the last-"

"Black fire," he stated coldly, "representing will. It causes major burns, and may even kill a dragon."

I calmed down some. "The council does not intentionally hurt or kill dragons. We both know there are zones in between each fire that heal a dragon rapidly. The reason dragons die is because they ignore these zones." I paused. "And you know I would never do that." I changed to dragon form, breezed past Jake, and headed for Draco Island.

"I'm sorry for everything, Jake and Dio."

-At Draco Island, the next day.-

"Ah, Evo! So glad you could join us. Are you ready for the trial?"

"Yes." A loud thud behind me alerted the council, and when I turned around, Jake was lying flat on the ground, with Dio and both their families behind him.

I had to laugh. "You never could stick a landing Jake."

We were taken to a secluded part of the island, where a large, bloated red dome of fire stood, almost waiting for me.

"All right Evo, you know how this works. Let's get this over with."

Behind me, everyone, even Dio's parents, were cheering me on. Jake flew up to me, "Be careful Evo."

I nudged him away. "You bet I will." I stepped up to the first dome. "Here goes nothing." I stepped through the 2-foot thick dome, a prep for the 20-meter thick ones up ahead. At the next one, I flew through. The flames wrapped themselves underneath my scales, and I began to smell burning flesh. I passed through, and the first and second domes fell away, to show I completed them. I landed in the healing zone, and allowed it to work it's magic, literally.

I braced myself for the third dome, as I knew what was coming.

As I flew through, scales started falling as they were burned off. Bits of me were on fire. When I landed in the healing zone between the third and fourth domes, the third dome fell apart, burned areas were replaced with new flesh, and the scales regrew.

"Jake, stay back now. I know you're coming this way." Jake's wings grew quieter as I heard him veer away from me. "Okay, now the test of loyalty." I flew through as fast as my body would allow, and recieved few burns. Still, I landed in the healing zone to be safe.

Now, for the test of will. I braced for the worst, and shot through, not focused on anything but the end of the trial. I could hear and smell flesh burning at an alarming rate, but I didn't care. I fought through the pain, and landed at the finish, the final healing zone. But something was wrong. I was still burning.

The healing zone wasn't working. I hit the ground, and the last thing I saw were Dio, Jake, and the councilors flying towards me.

. . .

God, what happened? Where am I? As I open my eyes, I realize, I'm not in pain... but, I was... burning. I see my parents, and Jake and Dio's families around me. Am I in bed? I try to sit up, but a doctor I had not seen lays me back down. I try to speak, and my throat hurts. I put my hand up to my mouth, and feel a tube. Please tell me it's for feeding. I move my eyes to look around the room, and it hits me. I'm in the hospital on Draco Island.

I see a pad and paper on a small table. I look at the doctor, then back at the paper several times before he understands what I want.

"Yes, you may write on the paper what you wish to speak." He puts the items in my hands. My... clawed...dragon... hands.

The writing is clumsy, but I manage, 'Why am I still a dragon?' and show it to Lao Shi.

He responds. "Your injuries were great, and as a human, would have been fatal. I used a potion to keep you in your dragon state, and alive."

'What's this tube in my throat?' I show to the doctor.

"It's a feeding tube. We were unsure what internal injuries you sustained, so we left a tube out of your lungs, to allow any probable healing action to occur. The feeding tube will be withdrawn in a couple of days."

'What happened at the trial?' I show to Jake.

"You passed the trial, but for unknown reasons, the last healing zone failed. We would have put you in a different one, but they were a one-time thing."

'How long will I be here?'

The doctor answered, "At minimum, one month. At the most, you'll be here for two. Even then, you will need to come back for regular check-ups. Luckily though, your friends were with you. Nothing was damaged enough that your body won't be able to fix it."

'I can hear the council members outside of the room. May I ask that everyone leave so I can speak with them?' My request was acknowledged, and as the room cleared out, the council members filed in.

"What did you want Evo?"

'I was thinking, and would it be possible for you to set up the Trial by Fire again? Or, rather, just the first dome and healing zone at least. Because if each healing zone is meant for the fire dome before it, then I could use it to heal myself. Not right now, though, of course. What do you think?'

The councilors discussed the matter privately for some minutes before approaching me again.

"We're sorry Evo, but you can't do it. It was a good plan, but in order to effectively heal you, you'd have to the whole trial again. Each healing zone is only meant as a quick heal, and in your condition, we wouldn't recommend it."

'Very well. Goodbye.'

God, I'm so tired... so... tired...

. . .

Dio's Point of View

Jake and I stayed behind as everyone else left, and we re-entered Evo's room. Jake pulled up a chair, and sat by Evo's bedside, watching him.

"Why do you do that Jake? Evo is older than you, but you''re so protective of him, almost like a father. Why is that?"

He sighed. "I never told you, did I?" He pushed himself away from the bed, and turned to face me. He set down a chair in front of himself. "Come sit down. I want to tell you something."

I complied.

"When Evo first came to New York, he was alone, and very much scared, somewhat like you. He wasn't particularly trusting of anyone, and I was no exception. His whole life, he was an outcast, and for one, fairly stupid, reason: his passion for art. Yes, he's a hard worker, and quite intelligent, but art was his weak point. When he admitted to aspiring in a career as an artist, no-one approved. When he was sent to New York by the council to train with me, He gladly accepted. His whole life was filled with emotional and physical pain before that point, and he just wanted to get away from it. I secretly vowed to him I would do my best to protect him from future pain."

"Hold up. Before you say anything, does this hospital room look familiar to you, or is it just me?" We looked around, and I discerned we were in the room I myself was in just over half a month ago. Deja vu. Suddenly, the second, new, pendant Gramps made for me began glowing, alerting me of a dark magical presence in the room. "Something's not right Jake."

My pendant ceased glowing. "Whatever it is, Dio, it's gone."

I wasn't so sure. "It''ll be back."

. . .

2 days later.

"Freedom!" Evo laughed happily after the tube was extracted from his person. "But seriously, get that thing away from me. Hey, doc, when will I be able to get out of this bed?"

"I don't believe I told you, but my name, thank you, is Doctor Jacobs. And I can safely infer that since you have not been here long, movement would not be wise. I will need to change the linen mandating however. It isn't good to let it stay on you, and it will also give me a chance to see how you're healing. Could you boys help me, please?"

He started by removing the mandating around the back of Evo's head and neck, followed by the torso and wings. Jake and I helped with the arms and legs. As I finished the last arm, I could feel a distinct heat on my chest. I looked down, and saw the pendant glowing faintly.

"Jake, I think that dark magic source is coming from Evo." Suddenly, a dark purple sphere rose out from Evo. My pendant levitate, following its path. The orb zipped past me, and the pendant spun around my neck, tracking it. It sped out of a window, as if the window wasn't there. The pendant's glow gradually ceased, and it dropped down. I readjusted it.

"Okay, Dio, what the h- just happened?" Evo was on the verge of screaming.

"I'm not sure myself, but whate-."

Doctor Jacobs interrupted me, "I'm can't tell if what we just saw has anything to do with this, but Evo appears to be healed significantly from his original state."

He was right. Any burned areas, excluding minor burns, were replaced with new flesh and scales, and his wings, torn from burning, now had only a few scars. Jake stood there, thinking.

"Doctor Jacobs, I would like you to inform the staff of what just happened here, please, and tell them to keep an eye out for... what are you looking at Dio?"

Doctor Jacobs stood there, squirming. "I''ll just go and tell everyone now." He ran out of the room.

I held my hands up to Jake, "What do I do with this?" A small purple ball was bobbing up and down in my hands. "I think it broke off of that thing we saw."

Evo sat up and stared at it. "It's so cute! Can I keep it?"

Jake swiftly responded, "No, you may not keep pure chi as a pet! It's magical freakin' energy!"

He laid back down, dismayed.

"Dio, I don't know if you can see this, but that thing has two auras."

When I looked closely, I saw two different glowing lights, one red, one blue. "The blue one is mine. I recognize the colour. That's my chi! But whose is the red? And how do we separate them?"

Evo sat up again, slowly this time. "I don't know if this will help, but maybe you can separate them by holding it closer to yourself. Your body should accept your chi, reject the other one, and boom, they separate like oil and water."

It might not work, but it was worth a shot. I brought the combined chis closer to me, and watched as the two pulled away from each other. "Okay, now what I want to know is, what was my chi doing out of my body?"

Jake hit his forehead. "Remember Dio, a couple of days ago? That weird magical presence that was in here? I think that whoever has red, dark chi took some of yours from you, then put it in Evo. The question is, who?"

Now Evo hit his forehead. "Pandarus! That's the colour of his aura! It must be the color of his chi as well!"

Jake looked at me, the spark of adventure in his eyes. "Well, let's go pay him a visit. And don't lose either of those chi orbs, we''ll need them."

. . .

Some time later, at the entrance to Pandarus' castle.

"All right Dio, go human. We''ll take the polite way in this time. We're just here to talk to him." He knocked on the door, which slowly creaked open.

"Please, enter." Pandarus was sitting on a chair in the main corridor. "I know why you've come," he brought out the chi orb, and separated the two chis. "Here's your chi back. Your body will reabsorb it quickly."

My chi flew towards me, and coalesced with the smaller ball, which my body readily absorbed.

"Now, you're probably wondering why I did what I did. Allow me to explain," he stood up, and set about walking around the chair, waving his hands about as he spoke, "I have an anonymous source that informs me on everything that goes on in the magical world, so when I heard about what happened to Evo at the Trial by Fire, I felt it safe to assume he would naturally place the blame on me. So, to possibly avert this, I used Dio's chi to take advantage of his healing factor. Over the course of two days, I did my best to heal him. If you want proof, go look in the hospital bed. It's right there. Now, please leave me. I don't care much for dragons anymore."

As we left the castle, Jake laughed. "That went better than I expected."

"Yeah, now to check on Evo," I stated grimly.

. . .

At the hospital.

I leaned over Evo, allowing the pendant to sweep over all of him. The pendant remained dull and lifeless. Any chi in him was his. "All clear."

"Can I go home now, Dr. Jacobs?" Evo pleaded.

Dr. Jacobs straightened his lab coat. "Yes, Evo, you're cleared to leave."

"Yay! Now, could someone please disconnect all this equipment from me?"

10 minutes later.

The three of us stood outside the hospital. Jake spoke, "I''ll race you guys home."

Evo next, "Bring it on!"

Then me, "Last one home does whatever chores Gramps gives us!"

"Nope!"

"No way! I ain't doing it!"

Jake's house, Evo's Point of View

"I so won that race!" I shut the door behind me.

"Sorry, but I'm the flying champ," Jake boasted.

"Come on Jake, the flying champ? You almost hit a low-flying plane because you weren't watching where you were going," Dio pointed out, "and besides, I think we all saw my feet touch the ground first."

Susan walked in the room, "So I take it you boys are home? Oh, Evo, back so soon? I thought you were supposed to be in for a couple months."

We looked at each other, and Jake laughed. "Don't ask mom."

All that flying, even with just minor burns now, tired me out big time. "I'm gonna hit the sack guys, night." I made my way up to Jake's room, and fell asleep as soon as I lay on my bed, but not before setting an alarm on my phone for 2 a.m., when everyone else would be fast asleep.

. . .

Evo: What the h- kind of an ending was that?

Me: When I finished this, I was on 2 hours of sleep a night, I had a cold for three days, and I wasn't being left alone by any of my family. It's not easy writing when you can't do it.

. . .

Sorry if this chapter wasn't good. I mean it when I say Chapter 4 will be better. Bye guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Calm before the Storm, and a Reunion

Jake's room, Evo's Point of View, 2:00:15 a.m.

The relatively quiet alarm on my phone disturbed me from my sleep. I started to drift off again, until I remembered I have things to do. I opened a drawer under my matress, which contained a suitcase I brought with me two years ago. It lay in the back, dusty, but still usable. I laid it out on my bed, and opened it. I set all the items I would need in it, closed it up, then set it by my bed. I returned to my bed.

. . .

Jake's Point of View, 9:23:01 a.m.

"Where are you going Evo?" I shouted, "Answer me!"

He whipped around to face me, his tail lashing angrily. He looked ready to fly out the front door, standing with suitcase in hand.

"I'm getting away from here, from this. I just need a break after all that's happened."

I wanted to be civil, avoid a fight. I even remained in my human form. "We can talk about this. Just, stay in here, and let's talk."

He took a few paces toward me.

"Good. Now, set the bag down, and let's-."

"No, Jake! I'm tired of this, tired of you!"

"Is that supposed to mean something?" We stepped towards each other, our heads almost touching.

An energetic blue fireball raced past us, hitting a nearby wall. "This needs to stop!" Dio shouted.

Evo glared at me, after looking at Dio. He spoke quietly, but in a furiated tone, "It'll stop when Jake allows me to leave."

The suitcase passed from his hands to mine, as I took it from him and set it on the ground. "Ain't happening."

The next thing I knew, I was pressed up against the wall, struggling for air as Evo tightened his grip around my neck. It just so happened that a cabinet was conveniently placed next to Evo's head. If I could just reach it, I could escape.

"Stay the h- away from me Jake. I'm tired of you acting like my father. You'll never be him."

I used my dragon tail to slam the cabinet door open on his head. We both dropped to the floor, and Evo clutched at his head. I took off up the stairs, praying to every deity I knew that I would make it to my room.

. . .

Dio's Point of View, 9:20:15 a.m.

I shut off Jake's blaring alarm clock. How does it not wake him up? I sat up to see Evo standing at the bedroom door, suitcase in hand. Jake was still asleep, and I was still half-asleep. "Where are you going Evo?"

"I have to leave for a little while, a sort of vacation. Just make sure Jake doesn't find out about this, okay?"

Jake sat up unexpectedly, surprising the both of us. "What are you doing Evo?"

Evo tore down the stairs, with Jake and I following.

Jake sounded upset, "Where are you going Evo? Answer me!"

Evo turned around at the door to face Jake. Uh-oh. I had a feeling this was going to turn sour. I need to think of something...

"I'm getting away from here, from this. I just need a break after all that's happened."

"We can talk about this. Just, stay in here, and let's talk."

Something...

Evo strided towards Jake.

Anything... anything to break this up, before something happens.

"Good. Now set the bag down, and let's-."

"No, Jake! I'm tired of this, tired of you!"

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

Come on... unless... here we go! I made a fireball.

They stepped towards each other, each inches from tearing the other apart. I took my aim, and my chances, and threw. The fireball breezed between them. "This needs to stop!"

Evo stared at me, then went back to looking at Jake. "It'll stop when Jake allows me to leave."

Jake took the suitcase from Evo, and set it down. "Ain't happening."

Evo pinned Jake against the wall, choking him. Unsure what to do, I stayed back.

"Stay the h- away from me Jake. I'm tired of you acting like my father. You'll never be him."

Jake slammed a cabinet door against the side of Evo's head by using his tail. They both fell to the floor, and Jake took off up the stairs. Evo was holding his head where Jake had hit him.

"S- Jake!" He removed his hands. Blood was slowly seeping from his temple.

Jake emerged from his room, wearing his skateboarding gear.

I looked at him like he was an idiot. "If you're going to face off against Evo, wouldn't it be a better idea to go dragon?"

He looked at me sheepishly, "Yeah, it would. Dragon up!"

Too late. Evo flew up in front of him.

. . .

Evo's P.o.V., 9:22:53

I frantically flung open the door, desperate to leave. Can't Jake just leave me alone?

His voice sounded behind me, "Where are you going Evo? Answer me!"

My patience was wearing thin, but I couldn't allow myself to snap, not if I could help it. I turned to him, "I'm getting away from here, from this. I just need a break after all that's happened."

He kept a peaceful tone. "We can talk about this. Just, stay in here, and let's talk."

So, he wants to keep the peace? I can use this time, but I have to make it count. I stepped his way

"Good. Now, set the bag down, and let's-"

After the relentless assault on my nerves, I decided he had spoken enough. I cut him off, "No, Jake! I'm tired of this, tired of you!" I added, to myself, 'Especially you.'

His voice betrayed a new anger. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

We each advanced to the other. A blue fireball heated the air between us. Dio's agitated voice pierced the now-still air. "This needs to stop!"

I faced Dio for a fraction of a second, then switched back to Jake, "It'll stop when Jake allows me to leave."

I felt the suitcase escape my grasp. Jake had taken it, "Ain't happening."

I thrusted Jake up against a wall, and the adrenaline surging through my body clenched my hands around his neck, pushing the air out. "Stay the h- away from me Jake. I'm tired of you acting like my father. You'll never," I pushed harder, "be him."

A concussive blow knocked me to the floor. "S- Jake!" I set my hands to my throbbing temple, and when I pulled them away, they were warm and sticky from blood. I pushed myself up, despite being disoriented.

"If you're going to face off against Evo, wouldn't it be a better idea to go dragon?"

"Yeah, it would. Dragon up!"

I flew up in front of him. Backed him up against the wall, made him afraid. Then, I spoke, but not before easing the tension with a quick laugh. "Settle down Jake. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to say something." I wiped the blood from my temple, and looked at the stain on my hand with interest, "Funny. Even when it seems like someone is at their lowest, their backs against the wall with no way out, they still manage to find a way." I cleaned my hand off, and stared him in the eye. "Listen closely Jake, because I won't repeat it. Let me leave. Don't follow, don't even think about trying to find me. I'll come back when I'm ready. And if you even think about following me," I punched a hole in the wall next to his head, "I won't think twice."

"Yes, Evo."

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get going. Goodbye, both of you." I grabbed the suitcase, and took off, unsure of where I was going.

. . .

10:20:15 a.m., somewhere in the Pacific

I don't know why, but I went to Draco Island. As I weaved my way past the many dragons in my path, the shouts of marketers in my ears, the entrancing smell of star fruit encompassed me. I know that smell... I was pushed to the ground as I was rammed into by three other dragons. I looked up to see three other dragons looming over me, one gold, one red, and one green. The star fruit aroma was coming from the gold one.

I was only semi-aware as I was pulled to my feet. "Thanks, guys." I looked at them, one-by-one. "Never thought I'd see you guys again. Its been a long time, Aaron, Jessie, and Max." I shook their hands.

Aaron, the red one, spoke, "I'm fairly sure I don't know you. I think I'd know if I knew you."

"Aaron Silvermoon, you know me, very well. Look closer."

Max, the green dragon, made it clear, "Aaron, Jessie, it's Evo! He's back. But, if I remember right, weren't you under-?"

I clamped my hands around his snout, and motioned at a cluttered alley. "Max, shut up. Come, this way. It's best we speak in private."

As we settled ourselves in the alley, with Max a couple of crates, a stray voice caught my attention.

"Evo, over here."

The voice came from a barrel, which had once held bottles of unnamed fluid (now strewn around). When I peered inside, Dio's anxious face greeted me. "Dio! What do you think you're doing?"

"Okay, hear me out," he whispered, "I came here to bring you back. I secretly followed you here, and the only reason I'm in this barrel is because, well, I don't really like it here, and you wouldn't let Jake follow you."

I lifted him by his arm, "Get out."

"Hey, be careful!" Dio's foot stuck itself on the opening of the barrel. "Get me unstuck, please. I really don't want to be seen here." He sounded panicky.

I strained myself, and I began panting, "I'm trying. You got yourself stuck good." Footsteps approached, and I pulled harder. I looked to Max and Aaron, who were just standing there. "Hey, you two, useless reptiles, come help, please!"

Max grumbled. "No need to shout." He and Aaron gripped the barrel as I tugged on Dio's arms. "Who is this guy anyway?"

My voice was strained, "His name's Dio. Oh, and he's the Trident Dragon," I paused, "Okay, Dio, I'm sorry, but this isn't working. Aaron, we need to toss him over those crates, on 3..." The footsteps were much closer now.

Dio let out a quiet whimper, "Wait, what are you doing?"

"3…2…1… and, now!"

Dio passed over the crates, the barrel still secured to his foot. I could tell when he landed because the three of us were showered with wood splinters. "I think I crushed a wing." And now he's complaining.

"Just be glad nobody saw you," I retorted as a group of overexcited girls passed by. Which reminds me... I searched around for Jessie, who was now perched atop the boxes, her tail twitching in excitement as she stared down at Dio. "Jessie," I warned, "don't upset the kid now. Trust me when I say that you won't like him when he's upset. Now Dio, why are you here again?"

He joined us on our side of the crates, and spoke as he removed any remaining splinters still pressed against his foot, "I'm tired of seeing you and Jake argue constantly, so I decided to bring you back and see to it that you apologize."

"And you won't leave me alone until I do?"

"That is correct."

I waved my hand, "Bye then." I stepped out into the street, which made Dio think twice about pursuing me. "And don't make me tell any fangirls that you're here. Because you will regret it if I do."

Max, Jessie, Aaron and I fell into step. "Where now?" I inquired.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? Let's just go!" We took off running.

. . .

Dio's P.o.V.

I stood there, tapping my foot, and rubbing my sore wing, annoyed at what Evo had just done. Jessie was still atop the crates. She jumped off, and began running after them, her wings streamlined against her body to give herself an extra boost. "Wait for me guys!"

Great. I can't go out there, and with Evo out in the open, I can't track him down as well. This is going to be fun.

. . .

Aaron's P.o.V.

I ran swiftly alongside Evo. "What went on back there? And what did Dio mean when he said he wanted you to apologize to Jake? I thought you two were friends."

"We still are. We just had a small argument," he stopped running, "and to keep myself from going berserk, I came here. Just the thought of being around him right now is making me a little jumpy. How do my eyes look?"

I peered into his eyes. "This doesn't look good. Your eyes are a deep silver, and they're starting to look kind of rusted. You need to control yourself a little. You understand what happens if you don't."

He began breathing slowly, and his eyes regained their jet-black color. "Better?" he asked.

"Better. Now, on to other matters. How long were you planning on being here?"

"As long as it takes. Where's Jessie?"

"Right here! I'm not invisible guys," she called out from a behind Aaron. "You three are the ones who left me."

Evo spoke up again, "I don't want any problems this time, if I do happen to go berserk again, so I've set up a plan this time. Aaron, if it seems like I'm on the breaking point, there's a small island not too far from here, with some defenses I built myself to make sure I can't escape. Max, Jessie, while he's helping me with that, I want you two to to go to a hotel, called the Dragon's Breath. It's new here, and thanks to help council, I've had some rooms permanently reserved for me and a few friends in case of emergency. In one of the rooms, marked 20Ab, is a camera system monitoring the island. If something happens, I want you two to go help Aaron. I know this all seems excessive and confusing, but it's for the best. I'm in tumultuous waters right now, and I don't want anyone getting hurt, or, " he flashed sad eyes at Jessie, "killed. So, is this agreed?"

We unanimously agreed. I was a little uncertain, though. If he got out of control... No, I can't let myself think about that. Right now, priority one is spending time with my friends. I'm just afraid for Evo right now. What can we do if something does happen?

. . .


	5. Fanfiction Announcements

Hey Guys-

Just wanted to tell you, I'm posting two new fanfics. One is the prequel to what's up now, and the other is a smut :3

I'll catch you dudes later.


End file.
